Such a switching device is known from EP2 061 053 A2. To create a switching device for direct current applications, it is recommended that the casing of a switching device for alternating current applications should be used, wherein additionally at least two permanent magnets are provided, which create a magnetic field with field lines predominantly transverse to the isolation gap in the current paths. There are three switching chambers in the casing for each single current path, wherein each current path is assigned a movable switching contact element as well as two fixed switching contact elements opposite to each other. The three moveable switching contact elements can be moved together, between a closed position which corresponds to the switched-on status of the switching device, and an open position which corresponds to the switched-off status of the switching device. The individual current paths are each assigned two arc extinguishing devices in the form of extinguishing plates, arranged individually over one another and electrically insulated from each other. In addition, each current path has two isolation gaps which are formed between the ends of the movable switching elements and the first and second fixed switching elements which are allotted to the ends of the movable switching contact elements when the movable switching contact elements are open. On opening of the switching contact elements, an arc which can be extinguished with the help of arc extinguishing devices is formed along each isolation gap. Since arcs in direct current applications cannot be extinguished during zero current passing as in alternating current applications, a magnetic field that drives the arc into an arc extinguishing device has to be used in direct current applications. The magnetic field created by the permanent magnets exerts a Lorenz force on the arc forming along the isolation gap and pushes it in the direction of the arc extinguishing devices. In the case of low voltages the arc is therefore safely extinguished in the arc extinguishing device. In the case of very high voltages however, there is the danger that the arc will flash onto one of the permanent magnets and set it on fire.
DE 34 09 564 A1 shows a similar switching device that has two switching chambers in each of which there is an arc extinguishing device and an arc driver arrangement.